La mejor travesura de un Dios
by GatitaKukaku
Summary: El Dios Loki, aburrido en su trono, decidió molestar un poco a su mascota. Y que mejor manera que convertir a su amado jinete en un Furia Nocturna sumido? [Toothless x Hiccup] [Mpreg, Lemon. Omegaverse]
1. Parte 1 & 2

La mejor travesura de un Dios. ToothCup, Mpreg, Lemón.

Este fic no es de mi total autoría, también fue creado por mi compañera **Mariá Paz Maturana Rojas** (La pueden encontrar en Facebook :D) Para el grupo de Facebook _Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma_

Perdón si no pongo los nombres en inglés, puedo recordar 1.000 nombres en japonés pero no en inglés. Solo Toothless (Chimuelo) está bien escrito, porque me acostumbre un poco, si quieren lo cambio al español.

Bien, los personajes no son míos, son de sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo los uso para mis enfermizos deseos y de otras personas también.

—**Diálogos Humanos.**

—"_**Diálogo de dragones**_**"**

— "_Pensamientos Humanos/Dragones"_

Espero que esa parte se entienda.

* * *

><p><span><strong>La mejor travesura de un Dios<strong>

_Parte 1 & 2_

Era un día como cualquier otro en La Isla de Berk, el sol salía por el horizonte y los vikingos más jóvenes estaban listos para comenzar un nuevo día de entrenamiento.

—**Y donde está el debilucho de Hiccup? Ya quiero ganarles a estos inútiles**—Hablo con superada un joven vikingo de cabellos negros y cuerpo de atleta, aunque su cerebro no cuenta con la misma suerte.

—**Debería estar aquí. No se supone que hoy abría competencia aérea**—Se preguntó una rubia, montada sobre una Nader Mortal.

—**Estará enfermo. Él nunca se pierde de una competencia aérea**—Dijo un rubio gordito, mientras escribía con insistencia sobre un gran libro.

—**No lo creo, ayer estaba bien**—Otro rubio se metió en la conversación, estrangulando a su hermana gemela contra su axila, mientras reía ante su maldad. En eso, se escucha un rugido ensordecedor bastante agudo, un rugido conocido y a la vez extraño para todos los presentes, sonaba al grito de un furia nocturna.

—**E-eso viene de casa de hiccup**—El rubio rechoncho, Patapez, grito con miedo.

—**De seguro Toothless está peleando con otro dragón**—Hablo el vikingo vanidoso, Patán.

—**Hay que ir, a ver qué sucede**—La rubia jinete, Astrid, dijo antes de bajar de su dragón corriendo en dirección a donde el rugido se escuchó.

—**Y-yo no creo que…—**Callo de pronto, siendo jalado a la fuerza, por los dos gemelos problemáticos. Patán a rastra tuvo que seguirles, dejando solos a los dragones en la academia.

—**oO0Oo**—_En casa del jefe vikingo_—**oO0Oo**—

Todo paso tan rápido. Despertó como siempre en su colchón de madera, mientras tratada de encontrar con los ojos cerrados su pierna de metal. Cuando logro encontrarla noto algo extraño en sus manos, le era difícil tomar el artefacto, como si sus dedos fueran más cortos que antes.

Extrañado abrió sus ojos, para luego arrepentirse. En lo que era antes su mano, había un gran pata negra de dragón, con garras afiladas y llenas de escamas. Con miedo inspecciono su cuerpo, para encontrar un cuerpo oscuro de Furia Nocturna.

Rugió con fuerza, antes de caer con miedo de la cama.

—"_**C-como ha pasado esto! Como e-es que soy un DRAGÓN!**_"—En ese momento el dragón mayor despierta ante la alerta de un intruso en su casa. Se da cuenta de la presencia del otro dragón, de su misma especie, aunque este era más pequeño y frágil. Pero ni hizo impido que tomara un pose de ataque y gruñera de manera amenazante al joven Furia Nocturna—"_**T-toothless, calma! So-oy yo, chico. H-hipo…"—**_Explico nervioso el otro dragón.

—"_**Tú no puedes ser mi Hipo**_**"**—Ve que el otro dragón parece que se ha quedado en shock y siente un suave aroma muy familiar, solo que este esta mesclado con algo de magia—"_**Dime algo que solo Hipo sepa**_"—Ordena para asegurarse que no cometía un error.

—"_**C-como es que puedes hablar!?"**_ _**—**_Eso le salió más agudo de lo que el joven, ahora dragón, hubiera pensado.

Mientras el joven vikingo, ahora dragón, gruñía/gritaba como si lo estuvieran matando. Un dios del caos reía con burla en los cielos.

—**oO0Oo**—_El día anterior_—**oO0Oo**—

En el Valhala, el dios Loki, se removía en su trono con molestia e impaciencia.

Su hermano, Thor, se había marchado a jugar bolos con un tal Jebús. Sin alguien a quien molestar, el cielos de los vikingos es aburrido.

Su padre, Odín, tampoco estaba a su disposición. Los sirvientes saben de antemano casi todos sus trucos y los demás, ya se cansó de asustar a esos infelices.

Una luz ilumino de pronto su cabeza. Su mascota. Esa vestía del mal que creo junto a la muerte misma, mascota que ahora es entrenada por un insignificante vikingo.

Con su magia abrió un agujero negro frente a él, viendo los últimos días del furia nocturna. Destrozaron a un tal muerte roja, derribaban vikingos dementes y descubren nuevos dragones que son muy conocidos para él. Las aventuras de ese mocoso eran interesantes.

Pero algo cambio todo. Esa mirada que le daba esa bestia al humano, no era normal, para nada normal. Acaso…

—**Así que te gustan los humanitos pequeños, eh mascota?** —Sonrió con maldad—**Bueno, como buen amo que soy te daré a tu tonto sumiso. Y espero que sea interesante.**

Soltó unas palabras en un idioma extraño, donde se formó una luz y entro al portal. Cruzando las puertas del Valhala y el mundo humano, dirigiéndose a la pequeña aldea de berk. Estrellándose contra el humano que llamaban, Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III , el entrenador de dragones.

Y así damas y caballeros, es como el gran dios Loki convirtió al pequeño humano en un sumiso Furia Nocturna.

—**oO0Oo**—

Volviendo con el vikingo ahora dragón, que se encontraba destrozando su propio cuarto con sus nuevas partes de su cuerpo, mientras que su amigos dragón trataba de calmarlo, antes que llamara más la atención de lo que ya hizo.

Fuertes pisadas se escucharon fuera del cuarto alertado la llegada del jefe de los vikingos, Estoico el vasto, quien abrió la fuerza con fuera sobre humana, preocupado por el bienestar de su hijo.

—**Hipo! Por las barba de Odín, que rayos sucede aquí!?** —Pregunto con terror.

—"_**Papa! Soy yo, Hipo!**_**"** —El pequeño dragón negro, se colocó frente al gran vikingo tratando de explicarle lo que le pasaba, mientras Toothless señalaba con sus patas al otro dragón y luego a la cama vacía, que antes era ocupada por su jinete—"_**Papa! Que pasa!? Por qué no me hablas!?...Acaso, no me entiendes?**_"—Hipo comenzó a gruñir con fuerza, tratando de comunicarse, sin existo alguno.

—"_**Claro que no puede entenderte, eres un dragón!**_"—Hablo Toothless, explicando lo obvio.

Estoico solo pasaba su mirada del dragón pequeño dragón al mayor, queriendo entender que es lo que pasaba con la mascota de su hijo y ese dragón extraño en el cuarto de su hijo. Con muchas opciones a elegir, escogió la peor. Su cabeza hizo un clic y volvió a tomar control de su cuerpo tomar el echa que tenía a tras suyo.

—**Que es lo que le hiciste a mi hijo, maldito demonio!?—**Grito con fuerza el hombre dirigiéndose al dragón de su hijo, en vez del extraño intruso. Cuando se preparó para atacar, Bocón y los jóvenes vikingos entraron en ese momento, deteniendo la muerte segura de Toothless.

—**Pero que es lo que te pasa, Estoico! Casi le cortas la cabeza al lagarto—**El rubio de mano intercambiable retenía con fuerza las manos de Estoico, los demás ayudaban a alejarlo de los dragón.

—**Ese demonio tienen a Hipo! Suéltenme ahora!** **—**Seguía forcejeando.

—**Pero señor, Toothless es incapaz de lastimar a Hipo! De seguro sabe quién se lo llevo!—**Astrid apretaba con fuerza la pierna izquierda del jefe vikingo, junto a Patán—**Patapez! Sostenlo!**

—**N-no creo que sea buena idea, él tiene una fuerza de nivel 10 comparado con nosotros…—**La rubia le grito y con miedo, se aferró a la pierna que faltaba. Mientras, los gemelos veían con diversión la escena, no todos los días ataban al jefe mandón de Berk.

—**He he he, esto en verdad es divertido**—Hablo Brutacio, animando a Estoico para que golpe con más fuerza a Patán.

—**He he he, se. Deberíamos ayudarlo?** **—**Su gemela a su lado, sugirió sin muchos ánimos de ayudar.

—**Naa. Dejemos así, ellos tiene todo bajo control**—Otro grito de Patapez se escuchó. El vikingo gemelo, volito su vista a los dragones de atrás, quienes veían en shock toda la escena, uno porque casi muere degollado y otro porque no fue reconocido por su padre—**Oye, mira! Toothless tuvo un bebe!**

—**Qué?** —Su hermana también giro sobre sus talones, encontrando a un mini Toothless—**Que no era macho? —**El dragón más grande, salió del shock ante ese comentario ofensivo. Por su puesto que él es macho, esa tonta humana copiada pagara caro por sus palabras. Pero recordó cual era el primer problema, aclarar quien es Hipo!

Con un codazo llamo la atención de los gemelos, haciendo las mismas señas, de la cama al dragón menor, como lo hizo con el pelirrojo vikingo. Estos solo giraron su cabeza a un lado, sin entender nada.

—**Creo…Que quiere decirnos algo.**

—**Ho! Adivinanzas! Yo sé, no me lo digas!** —Brutacio tomo su cabeza con fuerza, tratando de pensar en algo—**Eh…Eh…Quieres comer? No, quieres dormir? No tampoco!**

—"_**No humano! Él es Hipo! El dragón es Hipo!**_" —Toothless negaba con su cabeza, volviendo hacer las señas.

—**Quieres volar?** ** Quieres un bebe Jack**?**—**Brutilda se sumó al juego, teniendo las mismas respuestas negativas.

—**Ya se!** **Quieres dormir en la cama de Hipo! No? Bueno, quieres mover tu cama a la de hipo! No! Ya se no me lo digas—**El rubio varón seguido intentando.

—**Creo que quiere decir…Que Hipo es el otro dragón furia Nocturna!** —Los dos dragón asistieron con fuerza, al fin uno de ellos tiene mente! Aunque no lo esperaban de los gemelos. El montón de vikingos aplastados un poco atrás, pararon su forcejeo al escuchar la "absurda" idea de Brutilda.

—**Te dije que no me lo digas!** —Su hermano se lanzó sobre ella, comenzando una nueva pelea.

—**Eso es absurdo! Es obvio que Toothless se trajo una hembra para aparearse**—Patán declaro, cruzando los brazos.

—**Además, es imposible. Como rayos Hipo a va convertirse en una dragón!** —Astrid le sigo, sacándose de encima a Patapez.

—**Por las barbas de Odín! Como puedes pensar en esa barbaridad! Mi hijo, un dragón, es la peor ridiculez que eh escuchado**—Estoico reía ante tan absurda idea. El Hipo dragón solo bajo su cabeza, ocultando su vista de todo, Toothless sintió a la triste del pequeño.

—**Ha vamos, puede ser cierto. Nunca se sabe**—Bacón, pensé en la posibilidad—**Mi tátara tío abuelo después de morir, se convirtió en una oveja. No volvió a ser el mismo desde entonces.**

—**Bocón déjate de fantasías—**Todos los humanos en el cuarto comenzaron a discutir lo que habría pasado con Hipo. Mientras Toothless, veía como el dragón menor seguía con la vista baja.

—"_**Siempre fui ridículo para ti, papa**_" —Hipo hablo o gruño bajo, pensando en los que hizo para que Odín le castigara así.

—"_**Hipo…No estés triste**_" —Toothless aún no estaba muy seguro si ese pequeño era su Hipo, pero a cada minuto que pasaba a su lado, sentía que lo era. Toda duda se esfumo cuando el menor levanto a lista así el.

Esos ojos…Tan iguales y ala ves, tan diferentes a los suyos. Ese color de ojos que siempre le calmo y le hizo sentir querido, eran solo de Hipo.

Un aroma extraño llego a su sentidos, era miedo y…Celo? Sus pupilas se dilataron de golpe, Hipo es un niño! Un Omega primerizo. Acaba de entra en su primer etapa celo, debe de encontrar a un alfa antes de que en loquesca.

Y ese Alfa, sería el. Espero por mucho poder tener a su jinete, aunque este no tuviera sentimientos por él, Hipo siempre seria suyo, pase lo que pase.

—"_**Hipo…"**_

—"_**Debo salir de aquí**_" —El joven dragón detuvo su discurso antes que terminara. Mientras Toothless pensaba en la primera esta de celo, Hipo sentía que ya no encajaba ahí, debía alejarse de todo lo que conocía.

Con una rapidez felina, paso por en sima de los presentes y salto por la ventana, con dirección hacia el bosque. El mayor furia nocturna fue el primero en reaccionar, siguiendo los pasos del pequeño dragón.

* * *

><p>Espero que le haya gustado, si quieren más dejen Reviews!<p>

Sayou!


	2. Parte 3

Hey! Como ya saben esta historia no es solo mía, también está creada junto a mi compañera **Mariá Paz Maturana Rojas** (La pueden encontrar en Facebook )

Hoy caí en la bici y me hice mierda el brazo derecho y la mitad de la cabeza, pero los dedos aún están bien :D Nada ni nadie impedirá que escriba el fic, excepto que se corte el internet ._.

Todos los personas son de sus dueños, etc, etc.

Que comience el fic! :D

—**Diálogos Humanos.**

—"_**Diálogo de dragones**_**"**

— "_Pensamientos Humanos/Dragones"_

Espero que esa parte se entienda.

* * *

><p><strong>La mejor travesura de un Dios<strong>

**Parte 3**

— "_A dónde. A donde podo ir_" —Hipo corría con toda la fuerza que podía, aunque con el poco control que tiene sobre su cuerpo, no era mucho. Saltando de cabaña en cabaña, buscando un lugar, un escondite donde esconderse para toda la eternidad.

Al pensar a donde ir, no noto por donde pisaba, resbalando del tejado de madera. Con sus garras trato de detener su caída, pero tampoco sabía cómo usarlas, cayendo en un puesto de manzanas.

—**Ho, Toothless. Que has hecho! Fuera de aquí!** —Una mujer vikinga, dueña de las manzanas, comenzó a espantarlo con su hacha, sin dañarlo. Con miedo, el dragón salto con rapidez, causando más destrozos en otros puestos. Evitando a los vikingos furiosos, llego al centro del pueblo.

—**Toothless, que bueno que llegaste. Necesitamos que alguien encienda el fuego del gran salón**.

—"_**No! Espera Cubeta, no soy Toothless!**_" — Cubeta, otra vez confundiéndolo con Toothless, lo llevo a rastras a las puertas del gran salón, pero antes que abriera las puertas, Hipo se soltó y logro lo que jamás pensó hacer—"_**Wow! Esto es grandioso! Ho, no! Arriba, arriba!"**_

Estaba volando por si solo! Bueno, solo planeando, porque solo duro 4 segundos en el aire, entes de caer justo en la entrada de la academia. Al parecer, tampoco tenía bueno control sobre sus alas. Aun afectado por la caída, se levantó sobre sus cuatro patas, entrando sin noción a la academia.

Adentro, los dragones conversaban de lo más normal, bueno si fuera normal que hablarán con gritos y gruñidos.

—"_**Ha! Mis alas cada día brillan aun más**_" —Tormenta adulaba su alas con vanidad, tratando de hacer que fueran aún más brillantes.

—"_**Si sigues así, tus escamas se caerán de tanto lamerlas**_" —Gordontua comento, tragando algunas rocas del suelo. La Nadder mortal solo la vio con odio.

—"_**Solo lo dices por celos, salchicha con patas"**_ —Contraataco.

—"_**A ti loro colorido! Jamás!"**_ —Comenzaron una guerra de gruñidos.

—"_**Hembras. Siempre caóticas y molestas**_" —Dientepúa, exclamó con aburrimiento ante la pelea. Si no eran los mocosos, eran los dragones.

—"_**Que no éramos nosotros los cauticos?**_" —Belch le pregunto a la cabeza del al lado—"_**No ce, estamos perdiendo nuestro toque"**_ _**—**_Barf le respondió, volteando la vista a la pelea de enfrente.

—"_**Nosotras molestas? Miren quien lo dice, el lagarto gigante que no capta ni una orden de su jinete**_" —Tormenta no se pierde ninguna.

—"_**Ja! Y el pajarito come pollo se ofendió? **_" —El macho gruñido con fuera, sin lograr asustar al Nadder.

—"_**Cierra el pico, antorcha desgastada**_" —Los dos dragones se pusieron en forma de pelea, blandido sus alas y gruñido con fuerza.

—"_**Hoo! Pelea de perros! Yo digo que gana Tormenta**_" —Una de las cabezas aposto—"_**Entonces yo digo que gana Dientepua!**_" —Aposto la otra.

—"_**Nadie peleara con nadie. Ya déjense de comportar como crías, nuestros jinetes volverán en cualquier momento**_" —La Gronckle trato de hacerlos entrar en razón.

—"_**Tu no me dirás que-"—**_ El Pesadilla Monstruosa giro su cabeza así la entra a la academia, al igual que el Cremallerus. Ese fuerte aroma…a fresas, bosque y miel, un Omega en celo.

Una pequeña mancha oscura entraba a paso lento, inseguro de seguir o no. Cuando se dejó ver, los dragones presentes que sorprendieron. Un Furia Nocturna Omega! Por un momento pensaron que era Toothless, pero el siempre olía diferente. Todo un macho alfa. Pero este, es un completo sumiso.

Un sumiso que sería de ellos.

—"_**H-hola?**_" —Hipo se acercó con cautela, puede que los dragones tampoco lo reconozca y quieran atacarlo. Esperan, esa voz…?

—"_**Hipo?**_" —Gordontua fue la primera en notarlo. Ese aroma siempre fue de Hipo, solo que nunca se había notado a tal magnitud como ahora. Siempre pensó que Hipo era un Omega y al parecer no estaba equívoca—"_**Pero cómo? Que te paso!?**_"

—"_**Gordontua…Me está hablando**_" —El dragón menor solo quedo quito. El dragón de su compañero le está hablando!

—"_**Que? Como puede ser ese Omega la pareja de Astrid**_" —Tormenta se acercó a observas más de cerca a Hipo. Notando su olor y fragancia—"_**No puede ser! Hipo!**_"

—"_**Tormenta…También**_" —Mientras las hembras seguían revisando al sumiso, los machos se mantenían en su lugar, como ese dragón podía ser jinete del Furia Nocturna. Dientepúa se asomó a ver también, revisando de reojo al pequeño dragón.

Sin vergüenza comenzó a olfatear el cuello de Hipo, quien al contacto se puso tenso y alerta. El osico del Pesadilla Monstruosa se paseó por todo el cuerpo del otro, hasta que llego a su retaguardia, donde entro por completo su trompa entre las piernas traseras de Hipo, levantándolo un poco del suelo.

El menor jadeo ante esa acción, se sentía raro y avergonzado. Y quien no, si el dragón de su primo le estaba olfateando el trasero! Todo empeoro, cuando el Cremallerus se sumó y con sus dos cabezas repitió la primera acción del otro dragón, recorriendo todo el cuello de Hipo.

Las hembras no esperaban esa acción y para cuando intentaron pararlos, ya era tarde.

Algo amenazador se acercaba y un grito de la muerte se escuchó, una ráfaga negra entro con gran velocidad a la academia, tomando por el cuello a Dientepúa, para luego tirarlo contra el techo de cadenas. Barf y Belch no tuvieron la suerte de alejarse, unas garras los tomos por el cuello y otro grito se escuchó enfrente a ellos, asustándolos en verdad. Las damas, no se movieron de donde estaban, un solo pasó y la irá del macho alfa enfurecido, caería sobre ellas.

—"_**¡El que se atreva a tocar a mi Omega, pagara con su cuerpo el castigo eterno!"**_ _**—**_Los dragones bajaron la cabeza con miedo ante eso. No había nada peor que meterse con el Omega de otro Alfa, peor si este era un Furia Nocturna.

Jamás vieron a Toothless así, siempre fue un dragón sereno y amigable, ni en la lucha con la Muerte Roja se mostró así. Aun con furia, Toothless se voltio así Hipo, también estaba enojado con el. Como pudo dejarse tocar por esos Alfa y lo peor, es que no los detuvo.

Pero cuando vio a Hipo, toda expresión de furia se esfumo de rostro. Ahí, su Hipo, estaba envuelto en sus alas, tratando de defenderse de el, asustando e indignado. El tampoco conocía esa faceta de su dragón, en verdad pensó que lo atacaría a él en vez de Dientepúa.

El mayor, enojado consigo mismo por lastimar a su jinete y pareja, se acerco hasta este y trato de calmarlo. Con delicadeza comenzó a lamer el cuello y trompa de su Omega, se montó encima de el sin dejar caer su peso.

—"_**Lo siento, Hipo. No quise asustarte**_" —Siguió lamiendo el cuello del menor, debes en cuando su aliento cálido estremecía con demencia a Hipo—"_**Perdóname**_"

—"_**Haa…nhng! Goawh**_" —Suaves gemidos se escapaban de la garganta del dragón pequeño. Sentía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, la misma que sintió con los otros dragones, pero esta vez se sentía seguro y cálido. Pero por más bien que se sintiera, el sueño le gano, cerrando los ojos, cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo.

Y como no estarlo? Despiertas un día como un dragón, tu padre y amigos no te reconocen y casi eres violado por dos dragones! Mucha cosas para un solo día.

—**oO0Oo**—

—**No! Maldito lagarto inútil! Como puede ser posible! —**Mientras tanto en el Valhala. Loki destruía todo a su paso, estaba de lo más entretenido con su nueva mascota a punto de ser violado por dos dragones y el muy bastardo de su mascota vieja, viene y lo arruina todo!

Una última columna cayo y se calmó. Debía mantener la calma, aún queda mucho por delante. Una sonrisa surco en su rostro, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—**Y más te vale, que no lo arruines esta vez, *Assur.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Assur:<strong> Es el nombre porque el que Loki llama a Toothless. Solo lo puse para no poner "Toothless" todo el tiempo.

Y se acabó! Espero que le allá gustado, agradados y todo lo demás. Si no les gusto, comenta que y listo: D

Feliz 2015!


End file.
